


my secret, your secret

by seochangbin



Series: i think i love you! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cockstepping, Frottage, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Petplay, Riding, Size Difference, Strength Kink, d/s dynamics, i guess they are both switch vers heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: He’s always cute, especially now. His tongue stuck out past his lips slightly, eyes trained intently on the television. They’re playing Mario Kart on Felix’s Switch, having hooked it up to the big screen. Felix knows he’s lagging behind, but he’s too enraptured watching Seungmin.alternatively; felix and seungmin call each other puppy and kitten and they don't know what to do with themselves.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: i think i love you! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733851
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	my secret, your secret

**Author's Note:**

> it's been about a month since i posted the first part of this series but forgive me, i love seunglix too much to stop writing about them :") 
> 
> as if i haven't written enough about them getting it on dhfnjznfd enjoy!!
> 
> this one is for all my puppy seungmin + kitty felix stans out there!!!

It’s a quiet night in the apartment. 

Felix has finally moved in with Seungmin, even though it’s further from the school for him. He can’t complain, really, because he gets to wake up in Seungmin’s arms every morning, noting how his hair sticks up in little tufts, the little spot of dried drool past his lips. Seungmin is always too cute in the mornings.

He’s always cute, especially now. His tongue stuck out past his lips slightly, eyes trained intently on the television. They’re playing Mario Kart on Felix’s Switch, having hooked it up to the big screen. Felix knows he’s lagging behind, but he’s too enraptured watching Seungmin. 

Seungmin shrieks with delight, racing past the finish line in first, tossing the JoyCon aside gleefully. Felix rolls past the finish line now, placing fifth, but he’s still smiling seeing Seungmin laugh. “Ha! Beat you again, babe!” Seungmin cackles.

“You little shit,” Felix chuckles, tackling Seungmin to the carpeted floor. With an arm cushioning Seungmin’s back, their bodies are pressed together on the floor. 

Seungmin’s eyes widen in shock, but a wicked grin grows as he holds Felix tight, flipping them over and caging the smaller man in. Felix lets out a whimper, now having Seungmin’s face so close to his. His eyes glint mischievously, and Felix’s mouth falls open a little.

“Hello there,” Seungmin smirks, craning his neck forward to kiss Felix. Felix moans quietly with their lips meeting, melting into Seungmin as their lips move against each other’s, Seungmin’s tongue easily slipping into his mouth. A sweet kiss turns sensual so quickly, Seungmin’s hands resting on his ass, their hot breaths mixing. Seungmin holds Felix tightly, the latter unable to resist bucking up into Seungmin’s crotch. 

They have so much sex, now that they live together. Since they can pounce on each other whenever they please, they never give that chance up. They’ve done it anywhere they possibly can in the apartment, both of them insatiable young adults. Seungmin’s ravished him on the couch, bent him over the table and pounded into him. Hell, he’s even snuck up behind him while he was cooking and gave him a handjob. Terribly unsafe, but God did it feel good. Seungmin fucked him on the counter that morning.

“You can never get on top of me, sweetheart,” Seungmin laughs. “We both know I’m stronger than you and could toss you around so easily.”

“I-”

“And you like that, so you can’t possibly complain, huh?”

Felix blushes wildly. “Shut up and fuck me already, you big puppy.”

Seungmin whines with the pet name, shocking both himself and Felix. They don’t address it, both looking away coyly, before Felix asks if they can move into the bedroom, and Seungmin scoops Felix off the floor.

Felix moans unabashedly as Seungmin fingers him, stretching him open. Seungmin’s been getting much more experienced in his time with Felix -- his blowjobs are now skilled and efficient, knowing both how to take Felix apart slowly with his tongue and make him come so hard with just his mouth. The same with his fingering, Seungmin wastes no time in finding and subsequently abusing the raised spot of Felix’s prostate, making the bottom shake with pleasure and beg for more.

They’ve only been dating for a little over a month. Felix was content with being with Seungmin, and the sex was phenomenal. Sure, they were still a little awkward with each other, but that was just how they were. It would take time to fully get accustomed to each other, but they enjoyed each other’s presence. Seungmin had assured him that they could talk about anything, and Felix promised he would do the same.

He could unload his troubles to Seungmin any time of the day, share his anxieties and worry without hesitation. But kink negotiation? That was undiscovered territory. He just knew he liked having sex with Seungmin, and that Seungmin looked a lot like a puppy -- a cute one, at that. He didn’t want to bring something up that would throw a wrench in their relationship and make things awkward. He just got Seungmin. Felix didn’t want to lose him.

“Babe, you okay?” Seungmin asks, angling his slender fingers differently, knuckles grazing. “You look like you’re worried about something.”

Felix shakes his head. “It’s fine, Minnie. Keep going, please.”

Seungmin squints, trying to read Felix’s face, eventually giving in with a kiss to Felix’s inner thigh as he continues to work Felix open. 

After making quick work of the rest of their clothes (mostly Seungmin’s), Felix sighs as Seungmin sinks into him. The slide of his length is slow and languid. He isn’t as tense as he used to be, everything going a lot more smoothly since he could relax around Seungmin. Seungmin’s hips slap against his ass hastily, the squelch of lube between them obscene. Felix’s small hand wraps around his cock, easily covering his length, smearing precome from the tip to ease the slide. Wanting to get a rise out of Seungmin, he clenches around him, savouring the strangled noise that leaves his throat. “Please, Lixie,” Seungmin moans. “You feel so good.”

Felix lets out an airy giggle, clenching tight around Seungmin’s length in an erratic, but somehow pleasurable feeling. “Fuck me harder, Minnie,” Felix coos, letting his hand rest on Seungmin’s cheek. Seungmin’s eyes are wide and filled with determination. “Make me feel real good, baby.”

Seungmin lets out a low growl, his movements growing more intense. His hands grip Felix’s tiny waist tightly, yanking him further onto his cock, as their skin slaps together at an almost brutal pace. Felix gets the wind knocked out of his lungs, groaning loudly as Seungmin ravishes him like this. The hand on his cock doesn’t move, only jerking from the force Seungmin fucks him with. 

Seeing Seungmin’s eyes go dark as he lets out such a raw, animalistic sound has Felix’s gut curling with interest. Felix stares up at him -- Seungmin’s bare body glistening with sweat, hair matted damply to his forehead, muscles flexing as he holds Felix down. God, he’s hot. 

Felix cranes his neck upward to trap Seungmin’s lips, passionate and lust-filled. Seungmin moans hotly into his mouth, feeling their breath and spit mix between them. Felix is so close, the thought of Puppy Seungmin swimming in his head, barking eagerly as he fucks him nice and hard, filling him up with his come. 

“Minnie, I’m so close,” Felix murmurs into Seungmin’s mouth. He’s painfully aware of the lack of a condom between them now. “Come inside me, please, please Minnie-!”

Seungmin groans, and Felix does too, the latter’s hand wrapping tighter around his painfully hard length. As Seungmin thrusts into him once, twice, thrice, he finally comes deep inside him, painting his insides in hot, white streaks of his release. Felix follows suit, coming so hard he sees stars, his come spattering all over their chests and making a mess of his small hand. 

Seungmin immediately locks their lips, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Felix sighs sweetly into Seungmin’s mouth, chests heaving as they fight to catch their breaths. Definitely unproductive for recovery, but Seungmin holding him close makes it all worth it.

From behind him, Felix’s hands roam Seungmin’s slender body in the shower, addicted to touching him, tasting him on his tongue. Seungmin laughs, half-heartedly swatting Felix’s eager hands away. Felix grins evilly, pinching Seungmin’s nipples, watching Seungmin’s spent cock twitch a little. 

“Nooo,” Seungmin whines, turning around to face Seungmin a little too enthusiastically to be reluctant. “Don’t suck my dick, totally don’t-!”

Felix drops to his knees too quickly, the tile making his knees hurt already, cutting Seungmin off as his plump lips wrap around the head of Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin’s hand threads its way into Felix’s wet locks easily, letting Felix take charge as he bobs up and down his length, With the water running down on them overhead, Felix does his best to keep his breathing steady in the steamy room. Easily, he swipes his sinful tongue at the spot that makes Seungmin fall apart, making his knees buckle before promptly filling Felix’s mouth with his come.

As he pulls off of Seungmin’s cock, Seungmin holds Felix down, not letting him get up as he catches his breath shakily. Instead, he presses his foot down, right where Felix’s cock meets the bathroom tile. Felix jerks his hips for friction, surprised at his positive reaction. “Minnie, I-”

“Just- it’s fine, babe. It feels good right?” Seungmin confirms, Felix nodding. “Then just let it happen. I wanna see if you’ll get off to even this.”

Felix gasps as Seungmin continues grinding the ball of his foot against his length, pivoting on his heel. It’s such a strange feeling, but Felix lets Seungmin work his cock like this, till he’s coming in a messy splatter, his release washed down the drain by the running water.

Felix’s legs shake now, as Seungmin stops the water and helps him up. They’re both clean now, faces thoroughly flushed as they look into each other’s eyes.

“That was okay, yeah?” Seungmin asks in his gentle voice, drying Felix’s hair with a towel.

Felix hums. “More than okay, I really liked it. I didn’t think I would, but I did.”

“Okay,” Seungmin says, leaning down to kiss Felix quickly, softly. 

Felix sighs when they finally fall into Seungmin’s bed together, curled up against each other. Seungmin’s pressing sweet kisses to his neck, the two laying comfortable. It’s an early night for them, both a little worn out. But as Seungmin holds him close, strong arms secured around him, Felix’s mind can’t help but drift off to sleep.

He wakes up to Seungmin rutting against his ass. Seungmin’s arms are sticky around his, the both of them still tucked under the blankets. Felix’s mind flashes with the image of him getting off on Seungmin’s foot, and his body flushes hot all at once. 

The rough sound of their boxers rubbing together is too loud in the otherwise quiet room, the sunlight filtering from between the drawn curtains hitting his face. Felix wants to turn around to watch Seungmin rutting against him in his sleep. Seungmin would look so desperate, tongue stuck out past his lips with determination, eyes squeezed shut as he chases his pleasure, against Felix’s perky butt. 

Like a puppy in heat. 

Lust punches him deep in the gut. His cock stirs with interest, his mind entertaining the thoughts of Puppy Seungmin once more. Seungmin with a thin red collar on his neck, standing out against his milky skin. Bare, other than the purplish hickeys littered across his chest, the ones Felix had placed so deliberately. Seungmin, kneeling, looking up at him with wide eyes as he let out an enthusiastic bark. 

Felix melts. With his sleep-addled movements, he strokes himself over the thin cotton of his boxers. He exhales quietly, letting out a slow breath past his thick, pink lips, conflicted between pushing his hips into his hand and leaning back to let Seungmin get off on him. 

Does he wake Seungmin up? Is this wrong, to get off to an unconscious Seungmin’s movements? He feels a small wet patch on the fabric, Seungmin’s precome soaking through both their boxers. God, he’s so cute. 

Felix turns around in Seungmin’s hold, wrapping a leg around the taller man’s hips, pushing their crotches together. Seungmin essentially rocks their hips together, Felix hissing with the friction against his cock. He doesn’t know why, but he reaches a hand up to slap Seungmin’s cheek. 

Seungmin startles awake, cheek turning red from the hit. Felix notes that Seungmin’s cock twitches when his hand had met his cheek. Seungmin’s hips slow to a stop, noting his own painfully hard erection. He stares down, to see Felix sporting one too. Their skin clings with sweat, Seungmin’s eyes wide as he realises what he’s done, quickly pulling him out of his exhaustion. “Fuck, Lix, I’m-”

“Does it look like I’m complaining?” Felix laughs airily. He rolls his hips forward to meet Seungmin’s, just to prove his point. His motions are slow, a little sluggish with sleep, but Seungmin groans all the same. “You were rutting against me like a puppy, Minnie.”

Seungmin’s mouth falls open, a little shocked at how responsive Felix is to this. “You’re okay with that?”

“More than okay, puppy.” Felix grins when Seungmin whimpers. Felix presses their lips together, fuelled with passion and lust and utter want. 

Their movements are slow. They move like they have all the time in the world, tossing about carelessly in Seungmin’s bed, among the crumpled sheets, as Felix clambers his way on top of Seungmin. Felix lubes Seungmin up, haphazardly sticking a couple of fingers inside himself with ease, still loose from the night before. Soon enough, legs braced on either of Seungmin’s hips, Felix lines himself up with Seungmin’s length, dropping himself down on it a little carelessly. 

Felix takes his time, rocking his hips lazily as he sinks down on Seungmin’s length. One hand on Seungmin’s bare chest, the other fisted in his hair, Seungmin’s hands grip his waist tightly as he fucks himself on his cock.

“Puppy,” Felix groans. “You feel so fucking good.”

His low, raspy voice rumbles in their chests, causing Seungmin to moan, hips inadvertently bucking up into Felix’s warmth. Felix giggles, perfectly in character for him. “You like that, huh, puppy?”

Seungmin yelps out an affirmative, sounding strangely close to a bark, which makes Felix’s legs shake a little. He knew Seungmin would be such a good puppy. Felix drops his hips down on Seungmin a little faster, a little more erratic with his movements, prompting Seungmin to react positively as well. 

Felix’s hands stay firm on Seungmin’s defined chest for support, while one of Seungmin’s has drifted to his cock. Seungmin’s hand and slender fingers easily cover the length, skimming over the head of Felix’s tiny cock easily. He lets the precome string between his fingers, using them to jerk Felix off. 

Felix’s eyes have squeezed shut, focusing on pleasuring the both of them, but he can feel Seungmin’s eyes roam his body. Felix’s golden locks have flopped into his eyes, yet frame his face beautifully. Seungmin watches the dust particles dance around Felix’s shaking body, as the smaller man thrusts up and down, chasing after his release. 

Without warning, Seungmin comes deep inside Felix, making him jerk a little. Yet, Felix is still unrelenting, rolling his hips down against Seungmin’s, the taller man groaning and hissing from the overstimulation until he’s coming all over his chest. 

“Good puppy,” Felix manages to whisper, before Seungmin’s pulling him down into a searing kiss.

+

It’s been a long day at school. Seungmin and Felix both plop down on the couch once they enter the apartment, exhausted. While Seungmin lounges comfortably, Felix huddles up close to him, eventually opting to rest his head in Seungmin’s lap. He’s wary, not wanting to put too much pressure on Seungmin. He stretches his arms and legs, safe with Seungmin as he gets comfortable. The taller man threads his hand through Felix’s pretty locks soothingly.

Seungmin’s short nails scratch at Felix’s scalp soothingly, Felix letting his eyes flutter shut. As Seungmin tugs a little too hard, Felix lets out a little mewl. “You’re cute, kitten,” Seungmin says, and it makes Felix freeze up.

What’s with all the pet names? They’ve established Puppy Seungmin, but the way he calls him a kitten stirs something in his chest. 

“Babe…?” Seungmin asks, noticing Felix’s tense shoulders. 

Felix’s eyes dart open, staring into Seungmin’s concerned ones. “Why have we been calling each other these pet names?”

Seungmin shrugs, his cheeks dusted pink. “I think it’s cute. You’re so kitten-like.”

“I- Uh,” Felix responds intelligently, brain fizzling out from the way Seungmin had cooed at him.

“Do you want to fuck me tonight, Lixie?”

Felix inhales sharply, but can’t help but nod excitedly. “Please, Minnie, I-”   
  


He’s cut off suddenly, Seungmin leaning over him to press their lips together. Felix reaches forward to deepen the kiss, the two of them falling into a routine as they moan breathily against each other’s swollen lips. Felix maneuvers into a sitting position with ease, the two only parting to shun their clothes, thrown haphazardly on the floor and over the couch. 

“Bedroom?” Seungmin asks, when they finally part for breath. 

Felix grunts his dissent, reaching into the crook of the couch seats to pull out a palm-sized bottle of lube, grinning cheekily at the red-haired man. 

Seungmin laughs. “I hate that we’re so prepared to have sex like, anywhere.”

Felix just kisses him again, pushing Seungmin to lie on the couch, both of them getting comfortable. Their lips stay glued as the plastic lid gets popped off the bottle of lube, Felix coating his short digits in the substance as Seungmin makes quick work of his bottoms, checkered-patterned boxers hanging gracefully off his slender leg. 

His petite figure is accentuated atop of Seungmin’s broad shoulder, laying on him as he lets his fingers tease at Seungmin’s puckered hole. Felix lets his mouth roam to Seungmin’s neck, nibbling and sucking a mark into the tan skin. 

Seungmin gasps with Felix’s eagerness. “I haven’t bottomed in a while, kitten, since we started hooking up.”

“Then I hope I’m good,” Felix chuckles nervously, against Seungmin’s sticky skin. 

“You’ll be fine,” Seungmin says hoarsely, quickly cut off with a sharp intake of breath, as Felix sinks the first finger into him. Felix goes slowly, he can tell Seungmin’s doing his best to relax despite the intrusion, kissing the expanse of Seungmin’s chest to distract him. 

Felix feels around inside of Seungmin, getting used to fingering again. He hasn’t had to finger himself in a while, with Seungmin always being eager to do the honours, but with the way Seungmin writhes around with pleasure written all over his face, Felix thinks he’s doing a good job. He works his way up to two, three, four fingers, the latter more for fun than out of necessity. Felix’s cock isn’t particularly big, but making Seungmin squirm has him feeling giddy. 

“Fuck me, Felix,” Seungmin pleads, voice dripping with desperation. “I need it so bad.”

Felix meets Seungmin’s watery gaze, pressing a reassuring kiss to the corner of his mouth. Fingers pulled out of Seungmin with a soft squelch, Felix grinning as he purposely crooks his fingers past the rim, the way Seungmin does to him, he slicks his hard cock up with a sigh. He circles Seungmin’s rim with the head of his cock, his free hand lacing with one of Seungmin’s. “You ready, my love?” Felix asks in a low voice.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, kitten.”

Felix lets out a soft groan, pushing his cock into Seungmin languidly. He moves till he’s buried fully inside of Seungmin, the red-head’s chest heaving to get used to the sensation. “You feel so good, Lixie,” Seungmin chokes out, overwhelmed. Felix whines, his head feeling a little foggy when he finally starts to piston his hips, Seungmin having given him the green light. 

It’s overwhelming, Seungmin muttering praise and reacting so positively, and feeling so warm and tight around his cock, and  _ God _ , it’s just so  _ Seungmin _ . 

“Kitten?” Seungmin asks, noting the way Felix begins to space out, his thrusts a little haphazard and uneven. Felix gurgles in response. “What’s wrong, baby? Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Felix says hurriedly. “It’s so good, Minnie, I just…”

Seungmin tilts his head to the side, in a silent confusion. 

“Feels too good,” Felix whines. “Kinda dunno what to do.”

Seungmin audibly coos at Felix, reaching a hand forward to rest on Felix’s hip. “Just keep going, honey. I’ll guide you along? okay? You’re doing so good.”

Felix hums, the uneasiness in his chest beginning to subside as he starts his hips again. He works up a steady rhythm, their skin slapping together loudly. Seungmin exhales shakily, relaxing with Felix’s repetitive movements. 

He stares down at where him and Seungmin meet, watching mindlessly as his cock slides in and out of Seungmin almost hypnotically. He notes that his length never fully enters Seungmin, and decides to push in deep. 

The red-head inhales sharply, eyes that had fluttered shut suddenly wide open, letting a moan spill past his pink lips. Felix stares at Seungmin, wide-eyed. “Did I-?”

Breathless, Seungmin smiles up at him. “You did, honey. It’s alright if your tiny little cock can’t reach it though, I can touch myself. It feels so good, baby.” 

Seungmin’s harsh words make Felix’s cock twitch inside of him, causing the former to giggle. “Keep going, kitten.”

Felix nods, trying to thrust deeply into Seungmin to get him to react so positively once more. Seungmin smiles encouragingly at his boyfriend, knowing that he’s struggling a little, before he sits up to bring them closer, and maneuvers them so Seungmin’s laying against the backrest of the couch. 

He’s so much deeper inside Seungmin now, and they’re so much closer. Felix feels Seungmin’s hot breath tickling the hairs curling at the back of his neck, hands groping for purchase on Felix’s small back, Seungmin’s cock pressed between them. Seungmin’s slender hand moves between them now, fisting his hard cock sloppily with the precome collected at the tip. 

Felix is dizzy with excitement, enjoying knowing that Seungmin can still toss him around when he’s underneath him, still can use that hidden strength and tell him what to do. His cock leaks a little more, letting out the quietest whisper of a moan.

Seungmin holds him close, fist unrelenting on his cock between them. He can feel his cock graze the bundle of nerves deep inside Seungmin, which has him moaning. “Keep moving, kitten. You feel so fucking good,” Seungmin grunts out. 

“I, I wanna- I’m really-” Felix stutters, suddenly too shy to find the words. 

Seungmin leans back to meet his eyes. He looks deep into them, longingly and lovingly, and presses their lips together hotly. Felix brainlessly reciprocates, appreciating the way Seungmin licks into his mouth and sucks on his tongue. His thrusts grow careless once more, but Felix does his best to keep a rhythm even while preoccupied. When they finally part for air, Seungmin stares up at him, kisses the corner of his mouth sweetly and says, “Then come for me, kitten.”

A loud groan rips its way out of Felix’s throat, coming deep inside Seungmin with a couple of final thrusts. Seungmin giggles, letting Felix catch his breath and pull out of him, whining when he feels a glob of lube and Felix’s come dripping out of his hole. He huffs playfully as Felix swats his hand away, wrapping his own around Seungmin’s length and pumping him. 

Seungmin’s tummy twitches, toes curling as Felix’s thumb dips into his slit. Felix knows he’s so close, even in his post-orgasm daze, and he wants to see the way Seungmin’s face contorts beautifully when he comes, in a way that is just so  _ Seungmin _ . 

“I love you, Seungmin-ah,” Felix moans, knowing the way Seungmin gets off to his voice. 

Seungmin’s breathing quickens, bucking his hips into Felix’s small fists, moaning an “I love you, kitten” as he finally spills into the smaller man’s hands, whitish fluid dripping down Felix’s knuckles and fingers. Felix milks Seungmin dry, till the redhead is whining from overstimulation and pleading for Felix to stop. 

When Felix finally relents, Seungmin grins and presses their lips together once more. Gently, sweetly, Seungmin rubs his hands over Felix’s waist comfortingly. 

“I love you so much, what the fuck?” Seungmin laughs breathlessly, Felix burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck in embarrassment. “Do you feel good, baby?”

Felix hums and nods. “Thank you for taking care of me, Minnie,” The smaller man sighs contentedly, muffled against Seungmin’s skin. 

“Of course, my love.” Seungmin rubs at Felix’s back. “I think you got all subby today, honey. Could’ve been because we got you to top today.”

Felix pouts, staring up at Seungmin. “Is that bad?” 

“No! Not at all,” Seungmin reassures, startled Felix would even imply that. “You can get subby whenever you want, honey. Minnie will take care of you, okay?”

Felix worries at his lower lip, but ultimately nods. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Seungmin smiles. 

Felix clambers off of Seungmin, helping the latter up with shaky knees into the bathroom. 

+

University keeps them occupied for the week, both of them a little too shy to bring up all the ‘kitty and puppy’ stuff again. That is, till the weekend arrives. Felix is scrolling through Instagram with Seungmin curled up next to him on the couch, when he stumbles upon an ad that knocks the wind out of his lungs. 

A set of white and pink cat ears stare back at him, posed decoratively amidst a baby pink collar and a gold-coloured chain attached to it. He scrolls to the next photo in the post, and he feels a little lightheaded, when it reveals a baby blue collar with matching puppy ears. 

Felix nudges Seungmin’s thigh, swallowing dryly. He can’t take his eyes off of them, can’t stop picturing the two of them in the gear, and Seungmin almost forgets to breathe when he finally sees them too. 

“Babe…?” Seungmin asks, interest tingeing his voice. 

Felix answers breathlessly. “I want them.”

“Me too.”

Felix almost chokes. “Really? Oh my God, let’s get them! We’ll be so cute,” He rambles, buzzing with excitement.

“We are already, kitten,” Seungmin grins. Felix’s cheeks heat up, already clicking on the link from the post. They’re taken to a pretty pink site, directly to the products in question. Seungmin coos at Felix as they pick out the colours they want, holding up the phone to each other’s face to picture them in the gear. Finally, they check out, with Felix shaking excitedly as he types in their shipping address and Seungmin kisses down Felix’s neck, the smaller man giggling. 

When the package finally arrives on their doorstep, Felix almost screams. Seungmin flails around excitedly as Felix rips the box open. They both squeal, as Felix dumps the contents of the box out onto the dining table. They both stare at it with wide eyes, reaching out to feel the soft material on the clip-on ears, and the sturdy leather of the collars. 

“Can we put them on, Minnie? Can we?” Felix holds his cat ears up, posing them on their head with an eager smile. Seungmin grins, leaning forward to clip the ears into Felix’s strawberry-blonde hair. It’s adorned with pretty little pink ribbon bows, and Felix feels so shy as Seungmin puts the collar on him. Seungmin hooks the leash on with the clip, the rough material making it easy to grip and pull Felix closer. 

“You look so pretty like this, kitten,” Seungmin coos. “Will you put on my ears for me?”

Felix leaps up, nodding. Seungmin tilts his head forward, letting Felix clip the light brown puppy ears into his hair. “You’d look especially cute if you had brown hair, Minnie,” Felix giggles, as Seungmin puts the collar around his own neck.

Seungmin hums. “Maybe we should dye it this weekend, hm?”

Felix cheers, before giving Seungmin the okay to move. Seungmin puts his hands out for Felix to admire him, and the blonde giggles at how the ears are a little lopsided, but he leaves it anyway. Seungmin tugs on the leash, pulling Felix close to kiss him. With one hand, Seungmin pushes Felix’s sweats off, squeezing his plump ass on his way down. Felix steps out of them, and tugs at Seungmin’s bottoms as well. 

“You wanna-” Seungmin starts hastily?

“Bedroom?” Felix interjects, the two giggling as Seungmin pulls Felix along by the leash. 

Having tugged off Felix’s shirt gingerly so as to not mess up his ears, Seungmin pins him down easily, ravishing his body as he kisses down passionately. Felix squirms under Seungmin’s hold, back arching into. “Puppy,” Felix gasps. “Need you so badly.”

“My pretty kitten,” Seungmin coos, before he licks a warm stripe across Felix’s dusky nipple. The latter mewls, Seungmin smiling against his skin and taking the nub between his lips. Felix’s leash is held loosely in Seungmin’s grip, tight enough for him to feel something but not enough to choke him. He reaches down to pump his cock, but Seungmin slaps his hand away from underneath his toned body. “Patience, baby.”

Felix whines, but the sound dies in his throat as Seungmin grinds his hips down into Felix’s, their hard-ons meeting with sweet friction. “Seungmin,” Felix gasps, shocked, and Seungmin can only laugh. 

“Can puppy get you off like this, kitten? Wanna try,” Seungmin pants, Felix watching his eyes begin to cloud over with lust, cheeks dusted a pretty pink. 

Felix whispers an ‘okay’, and Seungmin struggles to tug his boxers off with one hand. Felix giggles behind a hand, but quickly feels breathless as Seungmin cages him in again, letting their crotches meet. Keeping himself steady by holding onto the bed, Seungmin grinds his hips down against Felix’s again. Their cocks glide together, a little rough against each other, making Felix’s eyes flutter shut with the pleasure. 

Seungmin moves so he can spit on their cocks, the thick glob of saliva sliding between their lengths. The redhead exhales amusedly as he reaches between them to jerk their cocks, sliding his thumb over Felix’s slit, before continuing to grind down on Felix. “You’re doing so good, kitten. You’re so pretty like this, so pretty under me.”

Felix’s hips buck up against Seungmin’s in search for more friction, more pleasure, already wildly turned on from just…  _ everything _ ; Seungmin looking so hot even in his cute little puppy ears, lowly growling as they grind on each other, calling him  _ pretty kitten _ in his sweet voice. 

“Puppy, puppy please,” Felix mewls, desperate for release. He’s surprised their grinding has gotten him this close, the last time he’d done anything like this was when he was sixteen and used a pillow to get himself off. He’d made a mess of his sheets and himself, panting heavily as he wondered what to do as a horny teenager, but with Seungmin taking care of him, he knows he’ll be okay. “Kitty wants to come so bad!”

Seungmin rocks his hips more frantically, the rough sound of skin rubbing together, breathy moans mixing between them. Both needy and desperate, they move with even more want, lust palpable between them. Seungmin tightens his grip on Felix’s leash, and Felix closes the distance between them. Felix’s thighs tense up, toes curling as the feeling in his gut grows, licking into Seungmin’s mouth eagerly, desperately. Seungmin reciprocates sloppily, both of them hyper-aware of their impending orgasms.

Felix is surprised there’s enough friction, and his balls tighten as he finally comes, spilling his load across his tummy, Seungmin groaning with the knowledge that he’s managed to make Felix come undone. Seungmin, ever the sadist, continues to rut against Felix and his softening cock, wildly turned on by the panting kitten boy underneath him. He comes too with a final thrust upward, his release painting Felix’s body as well. Their come mixes together, sinking onto Felix’s freckled, tan skin. Seungmin lets go of Felix’s leash, both of them heaving for air. They chuckle at each other, cheeks and necks flushed, drool at the corners of their lips, ears askew on their heads. 

“Well…” Seungmin starts, grinning at Felix’s blissed-out look. Their soft cocks lay together on Felix’s stomach, covered in their messy releases.

Felix giggles. “That was really fun.”

Seungmin runs a hand over Felix’s pretty cat ears, grinning. “We should do stuff more often with these, huh?”

Felix yawns, nodding then humming his approval. “I like being kitty.”

“I like when you’re kitty, too. Is me being puppy okay?”

Felix nods excitedly. “Very okay. Let’s sleep, puppy,” Felix says, holding Seungmin close to lie atop of him, coaxing him to just go to sleep like this.

“Noooo,” Seungmin resists the urge to fall asleep with Felix in his arms, “We gotta shower, kitten.”

It takes Felix some coaxing to get out of bed to take a nice bubble bath with Seungmin. In the bath, they discuss the prospect of getting new toys for them to play with. They fall asleep before they can buy anything new, but they’re so, so happy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave me a comment and kudo if u liked it (u better >:)) 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
